


The Man Loves His Socks

by finitendings



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Sanditon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitendings/pseuds/finitendings
Summary: Gift Exchange between Mary and Tom ... modern AU ... slightly OOC.   Part of the 12 days of Sanditon challenge.
Relationships: Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon)
Kudos: 7





	The Man Loves His Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Stocking is loosely interpreted for socks in this fic. Hope it's still an enjoyable read.

**The Man Loves His Socks**

In most relationships, there tends to be one person who is always hot and the other who is always cold. Temperature control is often the cause of many relationship arguments. Mary first started dating Tom in the hot days of summer and they spent a majority of the dates sunbathing or swimming along Sanditon beaches so regulating temperature wasn't quite an issue. When the cool autumn days rolled into winter, Mary began hanging out more at Tom's apartment. With Tom's brother, Sidney being away a lot for business was certainly a bonus because it gave Mary a glimpse of the domestic side of Tom. The man generally lounges in shorts and t-shirts and sets the thermostat at a cool 15 degree Celsius. 

"Any cooler and I think you are trying to freeze me out, Tom."

"I told you a dozen times but you still insist on walking around bare feet everywhere."

That's true - Mary was never one to wear slippers or socks anywhere indoors. She enjoyed the soft carpet in between her toes or the surety of her feet against hardwood floor. She loved wrapping herself in blankets and curled her body against Tom's much warmer one as they cuddled on the couch or in bed. He generally does not mind the latter, until she wedged her icy feet in between his legs to try to warm them. Then he complains and whines that she should wear socks. 

Tom has a massive collection of them from every colour in the rainbow, to patterns and stripes, to holiday appropriate ones. He even has them in various types of materials to allow for stretch, to increase drying time and to maximize comfort. Mary found this one out by mistake when she complained that she was getting blisters from her running shoes and Tom began quizzing her about the types of socks that she was wearing with her shoes. Clearly the man was a bit of a passion on this topic.

For this year's Christmas exchange, Mary decided to buy his favourite bottle of scotch as well add to his ever growing collection of socks. She decided on a few pairs made of merino wool from a company that guarantees life time warranty that their socks would not tear or would never wear out. When she saw their cost at over $20 for a pair, she certainly hoped that it was worth it.

But Mary should have known better because Tom was very excited by her choice. "Mary- these are perfect. Sidney and I are planning on doing some winter hunting and camping up north. Merino wool will be perfect because it's wrinkle and odor resistant, quick drying, durable ..."

To save herself from an extensive lecture of the merits of merino wool, she decided to shut him up the most effective way, she tackled him with her cold feet and kissed him.


End file.
